


Lions vs Wolfies

by stylestomlinzn



Category: AGONEY HERNANDEZ - Fandom, Aitana Ocaña - Fandom, Nerea Rodríguez - Fandom, Operación Triunfo (TV), RAOUL VÁZQUEZ - Fandom, Ragoney, iFridge - Fandom, ot - Fandom
Genre: He dicho ya que juegan al básquet????, M/M, Raoul y Agoney juegan al básquet, Se odian pero no mucho, Van al instituto, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylestomlinzn/pseuds/stylestomlinzn
Summary: Raoul y Agoney van al mismo instituto, juegan en diferentes equipos de básquet y se odian.HISTORIA CORTA  /  ONE SHOT





	Lions vs Wolfies

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA!
> 
> Bueno pues estaba buscando alguna historia en la que estas personas fueran al instituto, se picaran y jugaran al básquet y como no la encontré decidí escribirla yo.
> 
> Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leerme.

En esta vida siempre han habido reglas generales que por casualidades de la vida siempre se cumplen. Quien se pelea se desea. Agoney ha escuchado toda la vida repetir esa frase a su madre pero él siempre lo negaba. En su cabeza de adolescente no había cabido nunca que alguien con quien te llevas mal, en algún momento, pudiera llegar a caerte bien. O incluso gustarte.

2012.

-No le soporto de verdad, no le aguanto-decía un joven Agoney después de haber perdido un partido contra el equipo de Raoul en el entrenamiento.

Los grupos de formación de los Wolfies y Lions entrenaban juntos siempre, era una manera de prepararlos para los partidos que iban a tener que jugar si en un futuro entraban al equipo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo cariño...-dijo la madre de Agoney sirviéndole la cena-No pienses en él y ya está, céntrate en lo tuyo, piensa en llegar a entrar en el equipo, entrar en los Lions debe ser tu única preocupación.

-Es que no lo soporto de verdad...-repitió Agoney-No calla nunca...Siempre me pica...Se cree el mejor por tener esa estúpida cara bonita y ese pelo...Que parece un Ken mamá...-soltó enfadado.

-Ay, Agoney, Agoney...-dijo su madre con una pequeña risa, gesto que molestó a Agoney bastante-A ti te gusta un poco el chico este eh...

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES?-Agoney casi se atraganta con la sopa-No digas eso-sentenció enfadado y algo avergonzado.

-Ay mi niño...-su madre entró a la cocina y escuchó como a lo lejos soltaba: Quien se pelea se desea. Y Agoney soltó un soplido.

Actualidad.

Por lo que el moreno puede recordar Raoul y Agoney se empezaron a llevar mal desde el primer día de instituto, casi desde el día que se conocieron.

Agoney intentó llevarse bien con el rubio, realmente lo intentó, pero no soportaba los piques y los aires de superioridad del chico.

Ninguno soportaba al otro, y esto incrementó cuando Agoney se apuntó al equipo de entrenamiento de los Lions y Raoul a los Wolfies. Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso para declararse totalmente enemigos: pertenecer a los grupos de preparación contrarios para entrar a los equipos de básquet del instituto.

Ambos grupos entrenaban juntos y ellos dos eran los mejores, seguramente porque siempre estaban picándose para ver quién lo hacía mejor.

2015.

-Gilipollas-soltó Agoney cuando paso Raoul por su lado empujándole 'accidentalmente' haciendo que se le cayera la bolsa de entrenamiento en el suelo.

-Te odio-soltó simplemente Agoney recogiéndola.

-Tranquilo,-le dijo sencillo Raoul a Agoney con una sonrisa-yo más.

Agoney pasó de contestar, con sus 15 años se creía lo suficientemente maduro como para ignorar esos juegos.

Actualidad.

Pero, su relación evolucionó y los piques de chiquillos pasaron a estar combinados con otra clase de piques.

Agoney todavía recordaba lo mal que lo pasó durante cuarto de la ESO, donde Raoul encontró otra manera de hacerle sufrir: cada vez que le tocaba hacer los estiramientos en el entrenamiento detrás de Raoul el rubio siempre se aprovechaba de la situación y exageraba los movimientos haciendo que a Agoney le resultara casi imposible apartar los ojos de su culo e incluso más de una vez Raoul se había girado y le había guiñado el ojo. Agoney tampoco podía tirarle nada en cara, porque él le hacía lo mismo y, por muy enemigos que fueran, se hacían los entrenamientos más entretenidos. Realmente ninguno mencionó nunca nada al otro de la extraña relación que tenían, sabían que los dos podían salir perdiendo. Pero, después de tanto tiempo se habían acostumbrado al tonteo y, para qué negarlo, ambos lo disfrutaban.

La relación que han mantenido Raoul y Agoney durante esos cuatro años se basa simplemente en eso: piques y tensión sexual adolescente.

Raoul y Agoney empezaron primero de bachillerato y, con ello, tenían las pruebas para entrar definitivamente a los equipos, las pruebas en las que tenían que mostrar todo lo que habían aprendido de básquet durante los cuatro años que llevaban en el instituto, donde tenían que demostrar que merecían entrar en el equipo y poder empezar a competir contra otros institutos.

Ese día Agoney estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Tenía miedo de cagarla, pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos negativos se apoderaran de él.

Se puso el vestuario de entrenamiento y se lo miró por última vez en el espejo de vestuario. Con suerte a la próxima llevaré la ropa de entrenamiento oficial del equipo. Pensó.

Agoney se mojó un poco la cara y empezó a respirar intentando controlar su corazón que iba a mil por hora.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-una voz preguntó y Agoney se asustó cuando vio el reflejo de una persona por el espejo-Las pruebas empiezan en cinco minutos.

-Mierda, Raoul-soltó Agoney con una mano en el pecho y Raoul soltó una pequeña risita que al moreno le resultó muy tierna-Ya voy.

-Em yo...-Raoul intentaba decir algo y Agoney lo miraba con curiosidad, el chico estaba nervioso, Agoney lo había visto muy pocas veces así-Suerte-soltó finalmente con una sonrisa y Agoney se quedó sorprendido porque su sonrisa era completamente verdadera, sin una pizca de maldad y Agoney pensó que le gustaría que Raoul le sonriera más.

-Igualmente, Raoul-dijo Agoney devolviéndole la sonrisa y el rubio se fue dejando a Agoney flipando, desde que había comenzado el curso no se habían picado ni una vez y, además, ahora el rubio le deseaba suerte, no entendía nada. Quizás ha madurado. Pensó.

Agoney no sabía lo que acababa de pasar, pero no le disgustaba, por un momento pensó que incluso podrían llegar a llevarse bien, ese Raoul le gustaba más, pero apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza rápidamente. Se auto convenció que todo eso había ocurrido porque esa iba a ser la única competición en la que no iban a competir uno contra el otro sino con la gente de su mismo equipo porque los Lions y los Wolfies aunque eran del mismo instituto competían como equipos completamente diferentes.

Agoney se miró por última vez en el espejo y, como siempre hacía, se plantó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara acompañada de un aire de seguridad. Iba a pasar esa prueba y iba a entrar al equipo. Estaba seguro.

Como era de esperar, ambos superaron las pruebas y entraron a sus respectivos equipos y, como mejores jugadores de su quinta, los eligieron capitanes.

La rivalidad que parecía que habían perdido el día de las pruebas tras ese 'Suerte' fue recuperada por los dos chicos cuando les tocó enfrentarse de verdad por primera vez en la cancha del instituto, el último viernes de septiembre, el día de antes del baile de bienvenida, donde todos los alumnos de quinto y sexto curso se reunían en una fiesta en la sala común del instituto para celebrar el comienzo del nuevo curso.

El instituto se vistió de amarillo para los Lions y de azul para los Wolfies, como ocurría en cada Derby.

Agoney y Raoul como modo de propaganda ese día se paseaban por el instituto con sus chaquetas de capitanes, amarilla y azul respectivamente.

-¿Estás nervioso?-le preguntó Nerea a su amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-No mucho la verdad...-se sinceró Agoney-Hemos entrenado mucho, podemos hacerlo.

-Eso espero...-dijo la rubia-Me tengo que ir, tengo ensayo con las animadoras-y se fue, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

Los días de Derby no se solía hacer mucho en el instituto, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ensayando o entrenando para la noche: las animadoras, la banda de música, los jugadores...

Llegó la noche y Agoney estaba nervioso, mucho. El pequeño estadio estaba lleno de gente, apoyando a ambos equipos.

Los Lions salieron los primeros y luego los Wolfies y se pusieron en fila para saludarse. Agoney saludó a todo el equipo y se quedó un poco demasiado embobado mirando a Raoul. El verano le ha sentado bien. El chico no es que estuviera más guapo, además estaba más bueno.

El partido empezó y todo iba bien, hasta que Raoul empezó a correr para quitarle la pelota al equipo contrario y, sin querer, se chocó con Agoney y lo tiró al suelo y las gradas empezaron a gritar y silbar. Era común que los jugadores se empujaran y cayeran al suelo sin querer, pero ellos eran los capitanes y, además, era conocida por todo el instituto su usual rivalidad.

-Mierda, lo siento, ha sido sin querer-dijo rápidamente Raoul con miedo de la reacción del chico y le dio una mano para levantarlo.

-Tranquilo,-dijo Agoney y se levantó con ayuda del Rubio-solo quieren show.

-Pues venga, vamos a dárselo-dijo Raoul con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué?-Agoney no entendió nada hasta que Raoul le guiñó un ojo y le empujó. Agoney primero se quedó un poco anonadado pero enseguida lo entendió todo, estaban dando show, lo que la gente quería y le devolvió el empujón.

Raoul le volvió a guiñar el ojo y levantó las manos como símbolo de paz y siguieron con el partido.

Durante todo el partido ambos equipos lucharon mucho y la pelota casi siempre la tenían los Lions pero, cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos de partido Raoul hizo un mate provocando así la victoria de los Wolfies.

Agoney fue el primero de su equipo en abandonar la cancha y entrar a las duchas sin dirigirle a nadie la palabra, se sentía culpable por no haber ganado el partido, pensaba que podía haber hecho algo más, sentía que había fallado a su equipo.

Cuando acabó de ducharse se vistió rápidamente intentando evitar cruzarse con alguien.

Agoney pasó la mayor parte del sábado acostado en su cama, apenado por haber perdido contra los Wolfies, con lo que habían trabajado y entrenado...

Comió muy poco ese día y, cuando el reloj marcaba las 5, decidió que era hora de meterse en la ducha y arreglarse un poco para la ocasión, muy en el fondo le gustaba la idea de la fiesta de bienvenida del nuevo curso.

No quiso arreglarse demasiado, pensó que unos jeans negros con una camiseta blanca y una americana azul eléctrico bastarían, ese color le quedaba fenomenal y lo sabía.  
Nerea no tardó mucho en llegar a recogerle y juntos fueron hacia el instituto.

Como todos los años, el instituto estaba perfectamente decorado con flores por todos lados. Los chicos entraron al instituto y caminaron por los vacíos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta. La sala ya estaba llena de alumnos de quinto y sexto curso, gente que Agoney conocía y gente que no había visto en su vida.

Allí, se encontraron con Miriam y los tres empezaron a picar de la comida que había por encima de las mesas, esperando que la directora del instituto, Noemi, diera el discurso de bienvenida.

Como todos los años fue largo y aburrido pero lo que más se temía Agoney era lo que pasaría después del discurso.

-Y bueno,-dijo Noemi-para finalizar mi discurso y por fin dar comienzo a la fiesta quiero dar la enhorabuena a nuestro equipo de los Wolfies por su merecida victoria, sube, Raoul-todo el mundo aplaudió.

Agoney rodó los ojos y junto a sus tres amigas observó al chico. Qué guapo está hoy, joder. Raoul llevaba unos jeans negros apretados que le quedaban demasiado bien con una bomber roja de terciopelo. Agoney estaba realmente alucinado con el chico pero enseguida apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza e intentó escuchar.

-A ver,-dijo Raoul probando el micrófono que le pasó Noemi-¡qué nervios!-dijo con una sonrisa-Solo quería decir como capitán y como representante de mi equipo que muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, ¡¡este año vamos a por todas otra vez!!-dijo con énfasis y la gente aplaudió y miró a Agoney-Y también, quería felicitar a mis compañeros los Lions...-dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno-Ayer lo hicisteis genial chicos, pero bueno, que ganen la liga los mejores, ¿no?-dijo finalmente y la gente aplaudió, Agoney realmente estaba flipando, ese comentario realmente sobraba, el Raoul de siempre estaba volviendo a salir a la luz.

Nada más bajar Raoul del escenario la música de ambiente se paró, apagaron las luces y el DJ empezó a poner música actual y bailable, reggaetón vaya.

-Necesito un tequila para superar esta situación tan heavy que acabo de vivir-dijo Agoney saliendo del trance todavía mirando al punto donde había hablado Raoul. Y el que se pensaba que quizás podrían llegar a llevarse bien...

-Qué cabrón en verdad, pero qué mono-dijo Nerea.

-Perras, vamos fuera a por alcohol-prácticamente los arrastró fuera Miriam.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del patio del instituto decorada con luces por todos lados que parecían luciérnagas, donde Miriam había escondido previamente unas botellas de alcohol entre arbustos.

Los chicos empezaron a beber en un banquito y Nerea puso algunas canciones para ambientarse, La Gasolina estaba sonando.

-Reggaetón del viejo, yassss-dijo Miriam bailando exageradamente y Agoney se le unió.

Pasados unos minutos se les unieron otros grupos de gente que iban a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Agoney llevaba solo dos cubatas y tres tequilas cuando vio llegar a Raoul con cuatro amigos cargando el botellón con bolsas, en ese momento, el moreno pensó que su cuerpo necesitaba más alcohol.

-Por ahí vienen los perritos-dijo Agoney en tono de burla y dos chicos de su equipo que estaban por allí le rieron la broma. Después de decirlo agradeció a Dios que Raoul no le hubiera escuchado, no le apetecía discutir.

Nerea y Miriam para cortar los malos rollos decidieron que ya habían bebido bastante así que volvieron a guardar las botellas pero no sin antes Miriam llenarse su petaca de tequila.

Miriam, Nerea y Agoney pasaron por delante de Raoul y compañía y Agoney apreció la mirada que le dedicó Raoul, tenía una ceja levantada. Agoney pasó de él, no entendía que pretendía el chico.

Agoney esa noche bailó hasta no poder más, hasta el punto de casi no emborracharse, realmente esa noche el alcohol no había causado demasiado efecto en él, o eso creía.

-Nerea, creo que voy fuera a por un cubata-dijo Agoney en la oreja de su amiga alzando la voz.

-Vale-contestó la chica simplemente, estaba un poco perjudicada.

-Pero acompáñame-le pidió Agoney.

-Sí, sí-dijo haciéndose la loca bailando ella sola-Se acaba la canción y salgo.

Agoney giró los ojos y dejó a su amiga bailando sola, sabía que no iba a salir a acompañarle.

Agoney recorrió los pasillos oscuros y vacíos del instituto con un poco de miedo. Cuando salió fuera el frío le golpeó.

La parte trasera estaba vacía, ya no quedaba nadie allí, estaban todos dentro.

Agoney sacó el alcohol de los arbustos donde lo había escondido Miriam, se puso un cubata y se sentó en el mismo banco de antes a bebérselo, no les dejaban entrar alcohol a la fiesta.

Esa noche el patio estaba precioso, Agoney se dedicó a mirar los árboles decorados con luces y guirnaldas.

-Hace frío, ¿eh?-una voz conocida rompió los pensamientos de Agoney. Al moreno no lo costó nada identificarla. Raoul.

-Mucho...-contestó Agoney extrañado viendo al chico acercarse-¿Ahora eres el Raoul majo de estas semanas o el Raoul endemoniado del escenario?-soltó Agoney y Raoul rio.

-Siempre soy el Raoul majo...Además, tú también me has hablado mal muchas veces-contestó simplemente.

-Qué mentira,-contestó Agoney-llevas años siendo el endemoniado y por eso yo te hablaba mal pero cuando me hablas bien yo te hablo bien,-aclaró Agoney-simple y sencillo.

-Lo sé-contestó Raoul riendo un poco apenado y ambos se quedaron callados sin saber demasiado bien qué decir. Agoney tuvo la tentación de preguntarle por qué había cambiado su forma de actuar con él, por qué ya no le picaba, pero no lo hizo. Agoney sabía que muy en el fondo que no debería ser simpático con el rubio después de todos los años sacándole de sus casillas pero aunque Agoney durante esos años no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Raoul más allá de las peleas, sabía que realmente no era un mal chico. Soy demasiado bueno. Pensó Agoney.

-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?-preguntó el moreno.

-No sé,-contestó Raoul simplemente y se sentó al lado de Agoney-necesitaba tomar el aire un poco, me estaba agobiando.

-Las felicitaciones por el partido, las alabanzas y eso, ¿no?-intentó Agoney hacerse el gracioso, Raoul se rio.

-No, gilipollas...-respondió el chico con una sonrisa y Agoney rio-Simplemente, hay demasiada gente.

-Ya-contestó Agoney, no sabía qué decir.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir, Raoul se miraba las manos fijamente y Agoney miraba el fondo de su vaso vacío pensando en lo jodidamente extraña que era esa situación.

-Em...Yo, antes...-intentaba explicarse Raoul-Cuando he dicho que ayer lo hicisteis genial lo decía de verdad...-Raoul se giró a mirar a Agoney y este intentaba poner su mejor cara de amabilidad, no sabía por qué pero estaba hablando con Raoul sin piques ni tonterías y no quería joderlo. Además, no podía negar que estaba embobado mirando al chico. Que jodidamente atractivo está cuando no intenta ser el Raoul "soy el mejor de todos nadie me supera"-Solo estaba dando lo que quieren: show.

Raoul no podía negar que estaba nervioso y Agoney no podía negar que le gustaba todavía más así, siendo solo él, sencillo.

-¿Show?-preguntó Agoney.

-Sí, después de todos estos años llevándonos fatal ahora esperan que nos matemos por ser los capitanes del equipo contrario-explicó el rubio.

-Si quieren show, tendrán show-dijo Agoney con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espero que eso no implique fuerzas mayores-dijo Raoul con un poco de miedo siendo consciente de que si llegaran a pelearse él saldría perdiendo ya que aunque ambos están igual de musculados por el básquet la estatura le perjudicaba.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te rompa tu cara bonita de Ken?-preguntó Agoney con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a Raoul.

-¿Te parece que tengo una "cara bonita de Ken"?-preguntó Raoul acortando un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Agoney se sintió un poco incómodo cuando notó que la distancia entre ambos era menor de la que debería haber. No podía apartar la vista de los labios del rubio el cual aun empeoró más la situación mordiéndoselos.  
El moreno se fijó en que la vista de Raoul iba de sus ojos a sus labios, como esperando una respuesta. Ambos se sentían bastante gilipollas porque tenían muchas ganas de besarse pero ninguno se atrevía a romper la distancia que los separaba.

-A la mierda-susurró Raoul finalmente y acabó con la maldita distancia.

Agoney se sintió un poco sorprendido, porque para nada esperaba que fuera el rubio quien se lanzara pero enseguida soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió el beso con ganas.

Al principio se tenían tantas ganas que iban muy descoordinados hasta que encontraron la forma de complementarse y seguir besándose, de manera lenta y con pasión.

Aunque no querían ambos se separaron para coger un poco de aire y rápidamente volvieron a juntar sus bocas.

Ninguno sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, resolviendo la extraña tensión que les había acompañado durante meses. El móvil de Agoney empezó a sonar y tuvo que separarse.

-Mierda, lo siento...-susurro contra los labios del chico pensando que este se iba a ir y sacó su móvil para cogerlo.

-No pasa nada-dijo Raoul con una pequeña risa avergonzada.

-Es Nerea...-dijo simplemente y lo cogió-¿Qué pasa chiquitina?...¿Qué?...No te entiendo...Vale, vale...Ahora voy, no te muevas-y Agoney colgó.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Agoney apenado levantándose, realmente le había gustado estar con Raoul, quién se lo iba a decir...Después de años discutiendo.

-¿Por qué?-respondió Raoul levantándose con él rápidamente.

-Nerea está muy borracha, necesita que la lleve a casa.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres, no es problema-dijo sincero.

-No hace falta, Raoul, de verdad-Agoney sonrió, sabía que el chico era mono, pero no que lo podía llegar a ser tanto.

-Que no pasa nada, os acompaño, te ayudo a llevarla-dijo Raoul cerrando la conversación.

-Vale-soltó Agoney, no iba a quejarse, y le besó él esta vez, dejando al rubio un poco sorprendido.

-Venga vamos-dijo Raoul separándose con una risita tonta grabada en la cara-Tu amiga te necesita, te espero en la puerta.

Agoney entró dentro a por Nerea y se sorprendió al ver la poca gente que quedaba y miró la hora, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y el chico se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado dándose el lote con Raoul.

Encontró a Nerea sentada en una silla y se acercó a por ella, le pasó una mano por la cintura y la levantó.

-¿Dónde está Miriam?-preguntó el moreno.

-Con...Pablo-dijo la rubia.

Agoney consiguió sacarla del instituto y vio fuera a Raoul, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-preguntó extrañada Nerea.

-Ayudarme a llevarte a casa, Nerea-dijo Agoney simplemente.

-Ah bueno, vale, está bien-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a Agoney y Raoul juntos.

Raoul la cogió de la cintura por el otro lado y empezaron a caminar.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, de verdad-dijo la chica mientras se le enredaba la lengua.

-No pasa nada...-dijo Raoul-Mira la parte positiva...Te están llevando a casa los dos capitanes, eres la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto.

-¿Envidia de qué?-habló Nerea arrastrando las palabras-Si tenéis más pluma que el armario de un indio...-se rio.

-Vaya confianzas...-rio Raoul pero no dijo nada más.

Los tres chicos rieron causando que Nerea aflojara las piernas y casi se cayera, así que se callaron y se pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto sin hablar ya que la chica no podía hablar y caminar a la vez, no coordinaba.

La casa de Nerea estaba cerca del instituto pero tardaron más de lo usual en llegar a causa del estado de la chica.

-Espera un momento,-le dijo Agoney a Raoul-voy a acostarla.

-Vale.

Agoney sacó las llaves del bolsito de la chica y la entró despacio a la casa para no despertar a sus padres.

Agoney le quitó los tacones y la ayudó a acostarse en el sofá grande que había en el comedor y la tapó con una manta. Después, fue a la cocina a por una botella de agua y se la dejó en el suelo, sabía que su amiga iba a necesitarla.

-Mañana hablamos chiquitina,-le dio un beso en la frente-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondió Nerea bostezó-gracias por todo.

-No es nada-dijo Agoney y salió cerrando la puerta despacio.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Raoul.

-Sí-respondió simplemente Agoney y los dos se volvieron a quedar callados.

-Yo vivo por allá-señaló Raoul la calle de la derecha.

-Yo por allí-señaló Agoney la de la izquierda.

-Pues, ¿adiós?...Supongo-dijo Raoul metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Em...Sí, eso...Adiós...Gracias por todo-dijo Agoney con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada hombre, para eso están los enemigos-dijo Raoul intentando hacerse el gracioso.

-Bueno, adiós-repitió Agoney.

-Adiós-repitió Raoul, pero ninguno de los dos chicos se movió.

-Me...voy...-dijo Agoney girándose sintiéndose imbécil. Realmente esperaba que Raoul le parara.

Agoney solo caminó dos pasos cuando sintió una mano cogiéndole el brazo, parándole. Se dio la vuelta y enseguida notó unos labios sobre los suyos. Bien. El beso fue corto pero les bastó a los dos chicos.

-Ahora sí, buenas noches-dijo Raoul apartándose un poco.

-Sí...-dijo Agoney un poco atontado y miro como el rubio se daba la vuelta y se iba caminando calle abajo. Él retomó su camino, pensando en lo loca que había sido esa noche. Realmente se había liado con Raoul, con la persona con la que se había llevado a matar durante toda la ESO, con la persona que hasta hacía unos meses no podía ni ver, con la que el curso anterior soñaba que desapareciera de ese planeta pero, también, con la persona que había ocupado su mente en sus primeras pajas, con la persona el culo del cual le volvía loco.

Ese verano realmente les había cambiado a los dos: Raoul estaba más simpático y Agoney un poco más tolerante con el chico.

Desde ese día la relación entre ambos solo fue a mejor. Todavía no les tocaba volver a jugar un Derby y cada semana jugaba un equipo, o los Wolfies o los Lions, contra un equipo vecino y ambos chicos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo mutuo que nunca llegaron a verbalizar: si ganaba Raoul se liaban para celebrarlo y si perdía se liaban para consolarlo y viceversa.

Esa noche era viernes y los Lions habían jugado contra el equipo de la ciudad de al lado y habían ganado.

Agoney se duchó y salió rápidamente, mucho antes que sus compañeros, aun con el pelo un poco mojado. Casi corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del instituto, donde le esperaba Raoul.

-Enhorabuena leoncete-dijo Raoul con una sonrisa, Agoney no le contestó, simplemente le besó, ahí nadie les veía, ante los ojos de la gente ellos seguían odiándose, era más divertido.

Ambos fueron caminando a casa del rubio comentando las jugadas de esa noche. Llegaron a su casa y cenaron casi sin hablar pizza que habían comprado de paso y luego se sentaron en el sofá mirando una película mala que hacían esa noche en la tele.

-Oye-dijo Agoney que estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Raoul mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

-Dime-le contestó Raoul.

-¿Por qué ya no haces que me enfade?-preguntó Agoney.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Quiero decir...¿Por qué me tirabas siempre pullitas para enfadarme?-se explicó mejor Agoney.

-Ah...Eso...-dijo Raoul riendo-Era porque me gustabas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Agoney sin entender nada.

-Que hacía eso para intentar llamar tu atención-respondió un poco avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Agoney atónito.

-Sí-dijo Raoul pasándose una mano por el pelo algo nervioso.

-Y...¿Por qué decidiste dejar de hacerlo?¿Por qué cambiaste tu actitud?-preguntó el moreno.

-Porque este verano teniendo una profunda charla con Aitana me hizo decirle que me gustabas y cuando le conté que te picaba para que me hicieras caso me hizo ver que era muy ridículo y que eso solo empeoraba las cosas-se intentó explicar Raoul.

-Es que es muy ridículo, mi niño...-rio un poco Agoney.

-Lo sé, lo sé...-dijo Raoul rojo como un tomate-Ella me dijo que era mejor si te hablaba bien y me comportaba como una persona y no como un niño de cinco años y eso es lo que he intentado hacer este curso.

-Que bobo eres...-Agoney no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía muy tierno.

-Jo, Agoney, bobo no solo que no sé como ligar, no sabía como actuar y me volvía un gilipollas-dijo como un niño y Agoney se levantó de sus piernas.

-¿De verdad que picarme y mover tu bonito culo te parecían una buena opción para conquistarme?-se burló Agoney.

-Al menos me hacías caso...-contestó apenado-Además, tu también lo hacías-se defendió el rubio.

-Ay, rubio tenías que ser...-y Agoney le besó con ganas.

...


End file.
